The invention falls in the field of stationery items making it possible to keep a schedule or log—or more generally allowing time tracking—such as day planners, calendars or time books.
The invention also falls in the field of computer programs making it possible to keep a schedule (electronic planner) or digital log on electronic devices such as smartphones, digital tablets, or desktop computers.
These two time tracking tools are well known, but they are problematic to synchronize for users who wish to use both tools at the same time. Typically, a person may wish, either in a professional context or in his personal life, to use his paper day planner at the office or at home, and an electronic day planner when he is on the go. The person is then required to copy entries made with the first of these two tools to the second one regularly, which is tedious and a source of errors.
Document EP 2,682,902 teaches a printed surface having marks identifying a zone dedicated to handwriting, as well as a graphic code on which information characterizing the surface is present. Once the zone is used to take handwritten notes, an image of the surface is obtained using a picture-taking device that is not necessarily planar. The image is processed based on information extracted from the graphic code to correct the perspective, then the dedicated writing zone is extracted from the image.
Document WO 2013/187832 also teaches a page including marks making it possible, when analyzing a video stream from the camera, to identify the marks and extract an image to be processed therefrom. The marks are lighter than the background of the page.
These disclosures pertain to printed surfaces that do not make it possible to track time.